There is a work machine such as a dump truck and an excavator in which various kinds of control are performed using a position acquired by a position of its own device acquired using a positioning satellite or a position of its own device acquired by, for example, dead reckoning navigation. In a system for position measuring using a global positioning system (GPS), a system that corrects a position measuring result in consideration with a radio wave is described in Patent Literature 1.